im here now
by stfuitsme
Summary: draco is sick of harry, ron and hermione making a fool out of him so he devises a plan to get back at the trio and it starts and ends with hermione. what will hermione do when she is put in a position she cant escape? will anyone come to the rescue?


Title: im here now.

Summery: draco malfoy is sick of harry, ron and hermione making a fool out of him. He devises a plan to get even with the trio and it stars and ends with hermione. What happens when hermione is put in a situation that she cant escape? Who saves the day? Warnings: violence, attempted rape and foul language.

Chapeter 1:

Hermione walked up and down the halls of hogwartz school, making a hasty attempt to make sure everyone in gryffindor was in there dormitories. As proud as she was to be head girl it surly took up a lot of time she could be spending on her studies. She examined the dark hallway one more time and then turned around. Before she could get to the stairs that would take her up to her own room she heard a voice that irritated her to no end.

"And where are you off to mudblood?" Said draco malfoy, the head boy of slytherin and one of her, harry and rons greatest enemies.

"I came down here to do my duty malfoy not to be questioned by a disgusting slime ball such as yourself."

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again granger or ill…"

"You will what? I thought I already took care of you in defense against the dark arts. In case you've forgotten I sent you flying across the room, malfoy."

"Accio hermiones wand" malfoy said in such a rush you would think it were a foreign language.

"Im not here to play games, malfoy now give me my wand and go fester else were."

Before a seond could pass malfoy jolted across the hallway, holding hermione up against the wall.

" How tough are you now mudblood? Huh? Wheres your wand? Where are those two bloody idiots you call friends? No one can help you now."

"Get the fuck off me right now."

"shut your filthy mouth granger. After tonight your going to learn what happens when a little whore like you disrespects draco malfoy."

"SOMEBODY HELP" she screamed.

"no ones going to help you. There all up in there beds"

she looked at him with complete terror in her eyes.

"are you a virgin granger?"

she didn't answer, she just tried harder to escape his clutches but she couldn't. he was too strong. There was nothing she could do, no where she could turn and no one too turn to. He kissed her hard on the lips. She felt herself getting sick. He began to tear off her robe and ripped open her blouse with out even taking time to undo the buttons.

"I cant wait to show you some things that weasly or potter could only dream of" he said.

She felt herself begin to cry as he unhooked her bra and started twisting her nipples. She knew she couldn't keep crying. She knew he fed off that type of behavior. The tears only enabled him to kiss her longer, to twist harder and to savior each and every moment that he was taking advantage of her.

"that's right you fucking slut, cry."

Meanwhile…

Harry couldn't sleep. He just had to much on his mind. He decided to take a walk and clear his head. He quickly moved down the stairs trying to avoid the problem he ran into first year. "No more three headed dogs tonight" he thought to himself.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He heard something. A girl whimpering.

"No, no stop it please." His eyes narrowed. He was trying to figure out where it was coming from. He then heard another voice. a male this time.

"shut up mudblood I haven't even gotten started yet"

harrys heart dropped. He knew who they were. He followed the sound of the whimpering girl who he had recognized to be his best friend hermione. Suddenly all his nervousness turned into rage when she witnessed the horrific scene. Hermione was laying naked on the floor, bruised and crying as malfoy began to unzip his trousers.

Harry didn't bother taking out his wand. He didn't need it. He decided he was going to kill that son of a bitch with his two bare hands. He bolted across the room and grabbed malfoy by his neck. His hands gripping so tight that he didn't think he would ever let go. he wanted to see the color leave malfoys face, he wanted to see the light leave his evil gray eyes.

"harry, no! You don't want to kill him that's not who you are."

Harry did want to kill him. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted him to feel as scared as hermione had felt not a moment ago. But she was right about one thing though. He was not a murderer. He took his hands off malfoy and stepped back. Malfoy was wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Harry then looked back at hermione who had just finished putting the remainder of her clothes back on. He turned back to malfoy and gave him a swift blow to the face causing him to lose consciousness. He looked back at hermione, her face bruised and frightened. He gently pulled her into an embrace. She berried her face in his chest and began to cry.

"shhhhhhhh" he consoled.

"im here now. Your safe. He cant hurt you anymore. Nobody can".


End file.
